1. Field
This disclosure relates to computing systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing notifications in a virtual computing environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain computing devices are configured to support virtualization, wherein a plurality of logically distinct operating systems are run on a single hardware platform. In virtual computing environments, it is often desirable to display or otherwise provide software and/or hardware-related notifications.